coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8062 (15th February 2013)
Plot Owen tries to apologise for smashing Faye's computer but Faye refuses to speak to him and Anna remains angry towards him. Sylvia suggests to Roy that with his amazing mathematical brain, he could study blackjack and devise a formula to beat the casino at its own game. Kylie and Max freeze to death at No.8 whilst Gail smugly announces that she's off to Sally's house for a hot shower. David promises to get the boiler fixed. Fiz is desperate to talk to Tyrone, worried that he'll think she betrayed him. Faye's social worker calls to see Anna and tells her that she knows about their recent rows and the smashed computer and wonders if the adoption is breaking down. Anna's deeply upset, worried that she'll lose Faye. Tina receives a visiting request from Tyrone. Fiz is gutted and asks Tina to tell Tyrone how much she loves him. Anna tries to make Owen see that no matter how hard they try, Faye will find a way to see her dad and perhaps they should just accept it, but Owen disagrees. Roy calls in the casino and asks the manager to return the money that Sylvia has gambled away, explaining that she's got a gambling problem and they shouldn't have exploited that. The manager laughs in Roy's face and sends him packing. Worried about her lack of job, Jenna wonders how she's going to pay her rent. Lloyd tells her that there's always his spare room but Jenna's not keen. Angry at the treatment he received from the casino manager, Roy tells Sylvia that he'll go along with her crazy idea and try and beat them at their own game. Desperate to do the right thing, Anna makes a bold move and phones Tim, inviting him round for his tea. With the help of Sylvia, Ken and Dennis, Roy practises his blackjack skills. Anna, Faye and Tim have tea together and Faye's clearly in her element. Owen arrives back home and is outraged to see Tim with his feet under the table. Telling Tim that he's not a part of the family, Owen demands that he leaves. Cast Regular cast *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Joanne Riggs - Angela Murray *Mr Benedict - Kevin Pallister Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Unnamed casino in Canalside Road, Weatherfield Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna invites Tim to tea after she is shaken by a visit from Faye's social worker; and Fiz wants to see Tyrone but is left reeling when he requests a visiting order for Tina instead. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,710,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes